


The Host Club

by spacethezach



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Angst, Gen, M/M, Mild Smut, OHSHC AU, This get v v intense v v quickly, sexy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacethezach/pseuds/spacethezach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael just wanted a place to study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Host Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cannedsouda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannedsouda/gifts).



> rip miccus

Michael just needed a place to study. That’s it. Just a quiet place where he could study before his test. So, obviously, the spare music room was perfect, right?

RIGHT?

 

Wrong.

 

Michael readjusted his hoodie as he slumped through the hallway. He couldn’t afford a uniform, and sure as hell couldn’t afford his own room on campus. No, Michael lived in a small apartment in a suburban town. It was quiet and peaceful with a lot of old women bringing him baked goods as an excuse to talk about their grandkids. 

 

To Michael, it was lovely. 

 

He sighed as he ruffled his long curls and pushed the handle on the door to the space music room. 

 

“Welcome!”

 

The smell of flowers (mostly roses) filled the air as a chorus of voiced greeted him in sync. Six other young men sat gathered around a fancy chair, draped over it in certain ways. A large vase rested nearby, sat on a pillar. Michael frowned, this wasn’t a music room.

 

“Well you’re our earliest guest!” A man with a rather impressive mustache called. Before Michael could apologize, two hands were on either side of his back.

 

“Don’t be shy, luv!” One said.

 

“We only want you to be comfortable!” Another chided. Michael felt his tongue scew up in his mouth as he was sat at a beautifully decorated table. Tea and cookies were placed in front of him, the men all sat around him, all saying different things.

 

“Such beautiful curls.”

 

“What is your favourite cake?”

 

“Where is your uniform, luv?”

 

:Uhh- I, I was just- I don’t-” Michael’s face was scarlet as the man with a mustache placed a finger underneath his chin, forcing him to look at the man’s baby blue eyes.

 

“So tell me,” he stated, ‘What’s your type of man?”

 

Michael shrunk a little. This was all happening too fast. “W-what?”

“She seems shy, boss,” one of the boys from earlier commented, “maybe we’re scaring her.” A tall man with blond hair in (obviously) fake glasses tilted his head in amusements.

 

“I... can’t say I’ve ever seen her here before. New to the school, are you dear?”

 

“U-uh-” Mr. Mustache gave Michael a cocky smile.

 

“That would explain a few things; allow us to introduce ourselves.” He pauses and stands up straight, “We’re the Ruberus Venue Blue Academy Host Club. We’re a group of handsome men with too much time on our hands entertaining young ladies who also have too much time on their hands,” He explained, “and you, sweetheart, are you the latest customer?”

 

Michael felt blood rush to his ears as he stood up, “I-I’m not, this is a misunderstanding...” With all eyes on him, Michael felt...small.

 

“Don’t you want to stay for tea, luv?” Something cold and hard pressed into Michael’s lower back, he heard something shatter. 

 

Michael swung around to find the source of the sound from earlier, shattered into countless pieces on the floor, he felt his heart stop, “O-oh my god I am so sorry I didn’t mean-” He was cut off by a disappointed sigh, the blond man in glasses picked up a part of the broken vase.

 

“What a shame, I was going to use this in an auction tomorrow evening. It was worth at least 13 million dollars.” Michael wasn’t feeling well, 13 mil? He can’t pay that off. He struggles to pay rent AND he has 3 jobs on top of school.

 

Michael felt his heart in his throat as he choked out, “I’m so sorry- i-i can’t pay you back- I’m so sorry,” Someone tried to help Michael back up, but in his attempts to grab their hand, he felt nothing but a warm liquid on his hoodie. Michael was only out for a couple minutes but when he woke up he was laid out on a fancy couch as a bearded man dabbed gently at his hoodie.

 

“Hello,” The man said, calmly. 

 

“Hi,” Michael replied, his voice cracking.

 

The man have Michael a warm smile, “My name is Jack, and you are Miss...?”

 

Michael was too frightened to correct him, “Jones.”

 

“Ms. Jones. It’s a pleasure,” Jack proceeded to scoop up Michael into his arms bridal style and bring him back to the rest of the group. Michael flinched a little as the blond haired one looked up at him.

 

His eyes were nearly glowing blue, “So.” Michael stared at his feet, all eyes were on him again,” We have a way for you to pay off your debt,” He looked up, but only slightly, “You will work for the host club, bringing us goods, running errands, and what not. Do this for the rest of the year and we’ll.... Forget... about your 13 million dollar debt.” 

 

Michael nodded, he had no other choice. In that moment, Michael felt small and frankly, ugly. These men were handsome, to say the least.

 

“I brought you a spare uniform, luv,” a Brit said, handing him a bag. He hesitated, the uniforms alone were probably $2000.... He took it from the Brit’s hand and made his way to the nearest dressing room.  

 

Michael felt a little solly like this. Does trying to put on a dress automatically make you feminine and insecure? Michael grabbed at his thick thighs and his weird stomach. They wouldn’t have any affect on the dress, right? He ties the ribbons around his wrist and stared at himself in the mirror.

 

Long curly brown-red hair that touched his shoulders, brown eyes covered by a pair of glasses, and thousands of freckles all across his face. He had a bit of a babyface going on, but that was alright. The dress was a poofy white thing that had ribbons around Michael’s wrist and a weird poof around his chest, like boobs. It was laced with a pink trim and designs that made Michael think of Frozen.

 

“I brought you hair ribbons,” Michael jumped and turned around. The small tan boy was holdings ribbons in his hand and stared at Michael in awe, “You look....amazing,” he said, Michael blushed. The boy took a step forward, “I’m Ray,” Michael had started to say his name but suddenly Ray had his fingers in Michael’s hair. 

 

“Uh-oh.. Okay.”

 

“Sorry,” Ray winced, “I was told to help.”

 

“I don’t need help.”

 

“Eh,” Ray pulled away from Michael and drew the curtain back, bowing, “Ms. Jones.” Michael felt like he had been gone ages. There was at least 100 people in the room, all gathered around different people. 

 

“So that’s Gavin,” Ray said, pointing to the british boy, he starts naming off the others as well, “That’s Jeremy there by Jack,” gesturing to the short boy accompanied by a tall man, “That’s Ryan, with the glasses and Geoff is the hipster with the mustache,” Michael nodded slowly, “We don’t need anything right now so feel free to just hang out, present people with drinks and cake and if they ask, you’re Miss Jones, our new maid.” Ray smiled like this was perfectly normal before walking to the 15 girls cooing at Gavin.

 

“Brilliant,” Michael grumbled, slouching over a bit. 

 

“Ooooh Miss Jooooooones~” Michael turned to see Geoff patiently waiting at a large table with a least 20 girls around him, waiting for Michael. He nodded and grabbed a tray of tea, coffee, and various pastries, “Oh thank you for bringing sweets, dear,” Geoff cooed, “Don’t be shy, have a seat!” Michael put the tray down and sat quietly near the table, “Miss Jones is out new maid, she’s paying off a debt and is stuck with us for a while,” He explained.

 

Girls swooned, “I would do anything for that job,” one sighed

 

“She’s so lucky...” Another whined. 

 

Michael stared at the ground, he has a test tomorrow.

 

“Miss Jones?” Michael looked up, his pigtails grazing his face. A small stumpy boy with blue hair and brown eyes had a tray of sweets in his hands, “You haven’t had any snacks yet, don't you want snacks?”

 

‘Uhh-”

 

Jeremy smiled brightly, “Of course you do, silly!” Michael opened his mouth in protest but a pair of hands wrapped around his jaw and hair.

 

“Maybe you’d be more inclined to eat,” Ryan breathed, his stubble prickling at Michael’s eyebrows, “If I fed it to you.”

 

Michael turned scarlet and a group of girls shrieked nearby. Ryan grabbed a small cake and pressed it against Michael’s lips, humming softly. Ryan’s fingers dragged across Michael’s lips and he felt exposed. The man planted a small--incredibly sexualized--kiss on Michael’s temple, his fingers then grabbed at Michael’s chin and he stared into Ryan’s dominant blue eyes.

 

“How’s that love?” 

 

Michael swayed a little, “Tasty?”

 

Ryan chuckles and a bittersweet shiver shook down Michael’s spine, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Ryan stood back up and walked away. Michael stood up as well, his face the colour of a tomato.

 

Girls were melting around Geoff

 

“Ryan’s so suave!”

  
“He’s just gorgeous!”

 

“God, I want to be Miss Jones right now!”

 

Michael took a step to the door, “I HAVE TO GO!” Before Michael could take another step, four hands were placed on his body. He gulped.

 

“Why ya leavin’ now, luv?”

 

“Dontcha wanna stay longer?”

 

Ray wrapped his hand around Michael’s waist while Gavin’s hands were on his neck. They squished Michael into a sandwich and Michael had to remind himself to breath.

 

“Was it in the cakes?” Ray purred

 

“I’m sure we can give something better,” Gavin promised. Michael bit his tongue as girls cheered and fainted, “So, waddya say, luv?” Gavin asked, his kaleidoscopic eyes making Michael think perhaps this was all a dream, “Stay with us?”

 

“I... guess.. I could, um, stay..” Michael mumbled. The two pulled off Michael and he felt dizzy as they gave him a kiss on each cheek, “Ehhh...” Michael moaned, trying to blink back into his seat.

 

“Ooh Missy!”

 

“We need more coffee!”

 

Michael sighed, “My wallet is-”

 

“Oh hush, I’ll just give you some money.” Geoff stated, cutting Michael off....again. He pulled out a couple of bills and handed them to Michael, “Buy something for yourself too, if you’d like.” He nodded and left for the store, hoping he could change before he left.

 

“Ah, Missy, you’re back!” Geoff called. They were all gathered around a giant table now, Michael questions where they found tablecloths so big, “You brought coffee?” He nodded, putting a bag between Gavin and Geoff. As he gave the spare change--$27.35, he was given $50 for  _ coffee _ \--back to Gavin, Geoff took the coffee from the bag, “What’s...this?”

 

Michael stood up, blushing as all eyes gathered on him, “...coffee?”

 

“It’s still in grounds!” Jeremy pointed out, worried.

 

Michael felt somewhat emotional, what would they do if he fucked up? “It’s instant coffee...” He explained quietly, “You scoop some of it into your cup, add some hot water, then drink.” People stared in awe, except for Ryan-who had an unreadable expression-. Michael bit his lip as people murmured amongst themselves.

 

Finally, Geoff stood up, “I WILL TRY THE INSTANT COFFEE, for Missy,” He announced, placing a loving hand on Michael’s waist as he added the end. People clapped at his bravery and Michael felt like throwing someone, if not himself, out a window. 

 

Geoff carefully followed Michael’s instructions and paused when his hot instant coffee was laid before him. Michael rolled his eyes in disgust, Geoff was dancing on his last nerve. As Geoff started a speech, Michael made his way to the corner of the room. 

 

His fingers grazed the curtains of the changing room when a hand wrapped around his wrist, “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“I need to change,” Michael took a deep breath, feeling anger simmer in his stomach.

 

“Why?” Ryan asked, a hint of hospitality in his voice.

 

“I have class.”

 

“Surely you can miss class once for your job, Mis-”

 

“No, I can’t. I’m not some snobby rich kid. I can’t skip to play playboy. I need these grades to stay in this school,  _ Ryan _ . I have to change. I have to go.” As soon as Michael said it, he regretted it. 

 

There was a sudden shift in the atmosphere, Ryan’s eyes turned dark and scary. “You will NOT speak to me that way. I have given you the generous offer of paying off your  _ thirteen  _ **_million_ ** _ dollar  _  loan by buying coffee and cake mix,” He spat, his force caused Michael to drop to the floor, “Unless you want the police on your back and in millions of dollars in debt, I’d suggest you watch your fucking tongue.”

 

Michael quivered on the ground, Ryan’s anger shook his vision and he felt sick, “Y-yes, s-sir.”

 

“Get up,” Ryan sneered, “Go do your job.”

 

Michael didn’t speak a word the rest of the day. He cleaned up after everyone without complaint. He went back to the store when asked and not once did he even briefly think about mentioning Ryan’s threat. The host club waved to their last guest of the day and stretched with fatigue as Michael shut the door. 

 

“That was fun.” Ray cheered.

 

“Thanks for the coffee, Missy,” Gavin said, patting Michael’s lower back.

 

“It was very good,” Jack agreed. Michael nodded, his mind on the test tomorrow. 

 

Geoff walked over to Michael, a bag in hand, “Thanks for all your help, Miss Jones. I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, your glasses are dirty,” geoff noticed as he removed the hair ribbons from Michael’s curls, “Lemme fix that,” 

 

Michael panicked for a moment, they might notice that he spent a good 20 minutes crying in the bathroom. Geoff took his glasses and looked up while cleaning them, a cup shattered somewhere.

 

“Oh my god,” Jeremy whispered. Michael quickly began to shield his face in fear, backing away slowly before grabbing his bag at the door and running down the hallway

 

Michael slumped against the door of his apartment, tears streaming down his face. The lights were out from Michael not paying the bill. He couldn’t see, it was raining outside, and he couldn’t wash the dress. 

 

_ Thirteen m i l l i o n dollars _

 

Michael blindly stumbled around, wishing he could die in his sleep. Everything was fucked up. He was gonna lose everything

His jobs

His education

His life

 

Everything was going to be taken from him. All because he’s a clumsy idiot that knocked over a vase. 

 

He finally stripped himself of his dress and laid it out to dry before lying in bed, hiccuping. His eyes hurt so much from crying. 

 

_ Like I’m not already in a rough patch _ , he thought. Michael thought for a good ten minutes if maybe he could sell everything he owned to get the 13mil. Maybe just the furniture. He curled up shaking with regret, guilt, and cold. 

“Just fucking kill me,” he whimpered into the night

 

Michael slumped down in the hallway, his body screaming with fatigue. Despite his efforts, he didn’t die in his sleep. As much as he hated it, he was still alive and 13 million dollars in debt.

 

Ray and Gavin found him skipping homeroom

 

“Where you goin’, luv?”

 

“Uhm... the club?” Michael guessed

 

“Yeaaaah, we wanted you to get there at 8 but you never showed,” Ray mentioned.

 

“What?” Michael croaked in confusion

 

“Geoff texted you, luv.” Gavin told him

 

“My phone isn’t on right now-”

 

“Why not?” Ray asked, seemingly offended that Michael didn’t share before.

 

“I couldn’t pay my bill.”

 

“You couldn’t pay your bill?!”

 

Michael sighed, pushing past them and getting to the spare music room. Geoff, Jack, and Ryan were gathered around a table, talking happily.

 

“I’m here. I’m sorry if I was late,” The three gents turned in surprise to see Michael putting his bag beside the door, walking over to them with his hair ribbons.

 

“Miss? Why aren’t you in class?”

 

“I’m supposed to be here for work,” Michael replied, his already fucked up vision swaying. 

 

“You... have class.” geoff stood up and placed a hand on Michael’s torse, “are you okay? You look sick, babe.” Michael did feel sick, but only because he couldn’t see Ryan’s expression.

 

“I..m...uhhhh,” He felt himself stumble, “I’m fine.”

 

“No you’re not!” Jack cried as Michael felt his legs give out beneath him. Michael woke up with his glasses on and Geoff patting his forehead with a cloth.

 

“You’re okay! How are you feeling?” Geoff asked

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

Geoff frowned, “Why are you sorry?”

 

Michael felt a rumble in his stomach, “I messed up. I broke the vase, brought you the wrong coffee, I didn’t get your text, I ran off, I’m late this morning.....”

 

Geoff’s face softened, “You don’t need to apologize. That wasn’t all your fault.”

 

“M’ sorry”

 

Michael woke up again in a bed. He started to panic. The bed was huge and fluffy- giant soft pillows and huge comfy blankets. He was still in his dress but his glasses were resting gently on the fancy nightstand. He picked them up and looked around. It was a huge bedroom. Michael felt tears swell up in his eyes again. They brought him to their house. Someones house. After Michael did all those horrible things.

 

After he’s been bad.

 

Michael knew he deserved to be punished. Perhaps Ryan would do it. Michael sat in a mess of tears on the bed until a door creaked open. Jack came in quickly, followed by Geoff. 

 

_ Ryan’s probably angry at me,  _ Michael thought. He felt young and pathetic as he cried on the bed. Jack and Geoff told him it was okay, he was okay; but he didn’t hear them. He just heard Ryan.

 

‘ _ Unless you want the police on your back and in million of dollars in debt, I’d suggest you watch your fucking tongue’ _

 

“Jones, hey, look at me,” Michael looked up to see Jeremy, sitting across from him, looking up with concern, “tell me everything and it’ll be okay.” 

 

Michael knew he was going to kill himself that night anyway, so why not? 

 

Michael said everything that Ryan said. He told Jeremy how bad he’s been. How he deserves to be hit. Just like how his mom used to do it. 

 

It was only when he finished that he realised the rest of the crew was in the room. Including Ryan. 

 

“Your mom... hit... you?” Ray asked, horror in his eyes. 

 

“You should too!” Michael cried, collapsing from the bed onto the floor, tears causing his curls to stick to his face, “I’ve been so bad! I’m so sorry!”

 

Eyes went to Ryan, who was staring in horror. 

 

“You did what?” Geoff asked, his eyes going dark.

 

“Ryan...” Gavin mumbled in disgust.

 

Ryan was pale, “I-i didn’t know it would- I was angry- the vase... Michael...I’m so sorry.” 

 

Geoff stood up from his chair and launched at Ryan, pinning him on the ground. 

 

A wail of a cry silenced the room, “No no no! Please Geoff! Don’t hurt Ryan! It’s not his fault!” Geoff turned over his shoulder to see Michael being held back by Ray and Gain, desperately trying to free himself to help Ryan while giant tears ran down his face. Geoff felt himself release Ryan from his hands. He walked over to Michael, putting his hands around Michael’s middle. 

 

“I won’t hurt Ryan. I promise, okay? And I won’t hurt you either. No one will hurt you.” Michael pressed into Geoff, shaking with many emotions.

 

“Mn’ sorry.”

 

In that moment, Geoff’s heart snapped in two. “Nononono, you don’t have to say you’re sorry, okay? You’re forgiven. 13 million isn’t that much for us, okay? You’re not in debt. You’re okay.”

 

Michael hushed a little before sobbing again, “I’m gonna l-oo-ose my h-house!”

 

“No, you’re not. We’ll help you, okay? We got you. We’re right here.”

 

“You’re safe now.”

 

“I promise.”

 

“We promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> if yall want this to be series lemme know


End file.
